


wubu2?

by Kikiro (kikirochan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pesterlog, YouTuber Dave Strider, youtube au, youtuber jade harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikirochan/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: dave develops a crushjade fakes a relationshipdirk is surrounded by drama





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had a passing thought on the youtuber au and decided to try a different format than what i usually do???
> 
> mostly pesterlogs and something resembling a transcript for the videos
> 
> title is "what you been up to?"

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:18 --

TG: yo  
TG: wanna play that new game that came out today  
TG: you know that shitty first person dinosaur one

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is an idle chum! --

TG: i got a server set up already  
TG: me and gg checked it out earlier and made a few tweaks but she had to bail  
TG: so now im all alone and want to experience this dino shitting simulator with someone who knows how to laugh at shitty jokes

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is an idle chum! --

TG: alright cool  
TG: catch you later then

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:29 --

 

* * *

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:42 --

EB: hey!  
TG: sup  
EB: sorry about not answering you earlier, ive been working all day and it got pretty hectic. :(  
TG: you  
TG: working  
TG: since when  
EB: since a week ago actually!  
EB: but things just started up recently, so i guess you'll just have to do with out me being around as much.  
EB: why dont you try branching out some more, like what gg did with her vlogs?  
TG: she does fashion review stuff  
TG: but fine whatever  
TG: you owe me a whole day just for gaming  
EB: ugh!!! fine! :B  
EB: i gotta hit the hay, catch you whenever!  
TG: what did the hay ever do to you  
TG: yeah see ya

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:03 --

 

* * *

 

“EB has a job?”

“Yeah, I know, right? Watch out, spitters down the hill.”

“How the hell do you see this shit? You got like eagle eyes or something.”

“Eh. How much wood did we need?”

“A lot. Oh! I died…”

“Wow, good going, GG.”

“Raptors are killing my dodos!”

“This is just the worst day ever for you.”

“It really is…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it all better for you.”

“Heehee. Of course you will.”

 

* * *

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:26 --

EB: are you and gg really dating?  
TG: ugh no  
EB: then what’s the deal with her saying you guys are?  
TG: we went to highschool together  
TG: shes probably using that as the base of the rumor or something  
TG: i dont know  
TG: i talked to her about it and she said something like  
TG: the only reason shes doing it is to get more followers  
TG: i dont really like it but if shes not going to force me to do anything then i dont really care  
TG: worse case scenario i get viewed as a bad boyfriend  
TG: and then shell get more sympathy subscribers  
TG: so its win win for her  
EB: but what if someone finds out its fake?  
TG: so what  
TG: no skin off my back  
TG: im gay anyway so  
EB: oh!  
EB: umm…  
TG: what  
EB: im sorry i gotta go. :(  
TG: is that just another way to tell me that youre not ok with me being gay  
TG: cause if that is the case  
TG: it would be better for you to just say it  
EB: ugh! can we talk about this later???  
EB: PLEASE???? :(((  
TG: whatever  
EB: :((((((((

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:47 --

 

* * *

 

“Since EB isn’t going to be around that often for who knows how long, I’ve been watching more shitty movies in my free time. But I still need to have content for you guys to watch and what not so I thought why not give my reviews of those shitty movies and or the actors in said shitty movie?”

“So I’d like to start this- I don’t know. I guess it’s gonna be a mini-series or something? Depending on if you guys like this shit. I’m gonna start with John Egbert. So he’s like what? A small time actor? But he’s gonna get a big part in a movie that was announced a few months back? Complacency of the learned? He’ll play the main role of Zazzerpan? I never read the books, so. I watched an old movie he was in, and- God damn it. I can’t not laugh while thinking about it. Shit.”

“What. No. Go away.”

“Sorry about that- GO AWAY! IM RECORDING SOMETHING!”

“God damn.”

“He looked so fucking nerdy, but still really cute? I don’t know. The thick nerd glasses looked good on him, ok? Oh, and apparently he’s losing weight, or working out, for the movie? God, I can’t wait to see him. Shit, I wouldn’t care if he was all muscle, gimme a dad bod for all I care, he’d still be damn sexy.”

“So, yeah. I can’t wait for Complacency of the Learned to come out. Just because of John Egbert.”

 

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:27 --

TG: are you going to go see complacency of the learned  
EB: ugh, no.  
EB: i’m so over all the hype about that series, i don’t even want to touch the movie.  
TG: le gasp  
TG: not even to see egbert on the big screen  
EB: he’s your man crush, not mine!  
TG: whatever  
TG: im not going to miss you while im checking out his hot bod  
EB: bluh!!!  
EB: the way you talk about him is really creepy. :(  
TG: i got full respect for the dude  
TG: takes big balls to grab a gig like he did in such a big fandom  
TG: i jumped on this train first  
TG: just you watch  
TG: all the girls are going to be thirsty for him once they see his work in this movie  
TG: whereas before  
TG: not a single bat of an eyelash for his previous shindigs  
EB: yeah, whatever.  
EB: anyway, i’m going to be free for a while this next week or so if you wanted to do something big.  
TG: oh hell yeah  
TG: you got anything in mind  
EB: what about that dino game you talked about forever ago?  
TG: nah  
TG: nuh uh  
TG: nope  
TG: hell no  
EB: what?  
TG: that shit is so old now  
TG: just as old as those dinosaurs are in real life  
TG: old as the jurassic period  
EB: :(  
EB: but it looks cool…  
TG: yeah  
TG: i guess it was for a while  
TG: but im all dinoed out  
TG: that shit isnt really fun anymore  
EB: ugh, fine!  
EB: then how about some good old minecraft? we still have to finish that world we started together! :B  
TG: i guess  
TG: my viewers might like that being revived  
TG: ok fine  
EB: cool! can i start a call now?  
TG: yeah  
TG: you ever get a new mic  
EB: no, i think the one i have now is just fine!  
TG: whatever  
EB: ok, calling now. :B

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:49 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that dino game is ark: survival evolved  
> fun fact; i finished the first pesterlog before watching some gameplay of ark, the only thing i remembered was that you could tame everything and that everything will poop, and that is literally all i got from watching gameplay too
> 
> of course jade would have an army of dodo birds
> 
> the times in the pesterlogs are kinda a deal
> 
> kudos, comments?


End file.
